Healing of the Heart
by shelly0701
Summary: A story of Sasuke, who finds himself and the other residents of Konoha village happy again, thanks to the arrival of a mysterious new girl named Kikyo. Plz review! COMPLETED, SasukeXOC.
1. Chapter 1

THE MEETING

"Chirp, Chirp!" the birds sang into the rising sun as Sasuke walked slowly down the path of Konoha village, savoring the moment alone in the morning. The trees beside him waved in the wind, smiling as he glanced briefly at them. Today, however, he was not here to have some "alone" time. He was here to train for his one and only goal: Itachi's death by his hand.

"Humph…" he muttered as he threaded through the tricky vines and thorns as quickly as possible. After a few minutes of this exhausting task, he ambled over to the familiar clearing in the woods to rest. Pushing aside a stray branch from a towering tree, the sight that met him HAD to be a dream! There was a petite form huddled next to his personal log, unconscious. Her (it had to be a her, right?) long jet-black hair was sprawled all around her, and leaves fluttered in a miniature whirlwind as Sasuke walked toward the girl.

"Um…hello? Hey, you! Wake up!" Sasuke uncomfortably said. The figure stirred, but he gained no reply. Instead, he started to take a closer look at the young "intruder." He had never seen her before in Konoha, so she must be from another village. But she didn't wear a ninja headband…so who was she? An enemy, or just merely a young girl out for a stroll and tripped? She was about his age, 12. He picked up her right hand, which was pale but had five rings on it, one on each slim finger. After a closer look, his inspection revealed that the rings had strange markings; different on each one of them. On the girl's forehead, she wore a little glowing crystal on a chain that curved downward on both sides of her head and ended with the crystal dangling just right above the spot between her eyes. She was beautiful; he had never seen a girl that looked the way she did. However, her eyes were closed, and her breaths came in ragged series.

Sasuke sighed, and decided to take her to see Lord Hokage. He would know what to do with her. Wishing desperately that no one would see him; he picked up the girl, and ran toward the main tower.


	2. Decision

Decision

"Hmm…" Lord Hokage released a puff of smoke from his long pipe. "Well, well…what do we have here? A young lady, if I'm not mistaken." he murmured, glancing briefly at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly relayed the past events, eager to know what to do with her.

"Kana." The old man ordered. "Please heal her so she can speak with us."

A pretty young lady that had stood silently by the doorway stepped forward. She quickly made the necessary signs, and focused her chakra into her hands so they glowed a pale green. Then Kana placed her hands on the girl's stomach, gently pressing and releasing as the girl's breathing slowed into a steady pace. Soon enough, her eyes fluttered open, and she jerked upward, startling everyone.

"What! Where! Who are you people? Where am I?" she cried, stumbling backwards into a corner. Lord Hokage gently smiled and said, "You are in Konoha village, my child. Please, relax." Eventually the girl relaxed, and after a few minutes, she came forward and sat at her old spot.

"Now…we will need you to tell us your name. You may stay in this village if you have nowhere else to go." Lord Hokage released another puff of smoke from his pipe.

"Um…my name is Kikyo. Please, I have nowhere else to go…but I don't know where or what this Konoha is." Kikyo pleadingly looked at him.

Lord Hokage sighed, and then replied, "Very well, Kikyo…you will have to stay with young Sasuke here. I trust he will not object…?"

At these words, Sasuke jerked back to life. He had been studying her clothes to try to figure out where she could have come from. Kikyo was wearing a white top, with long sleeves that reached a little past her hands and were loosely displayed. She wore sort of baggy red pants that looked like a dress until you looked even closer. She also wore a red ribbon around her waist. (Sound familiar? Kikyo's outfit from Inuyasha! But this Kikyo's character is different from the Inuyasha Kikyo.)

Sasuke quickly nodded, and started out the door. Still wary, Kikyo looked at him and slowly got up to follow him out the door. Wordlessly, they slowly walked down the steps and down the road, each lost in their own thoughts.


	3. Ino's Attack

Ino's Attack

Suddenly, Kikyo's stomach grumbled, and she blushed deeply, embarrassed. Sasuke sighed, and shaking his head, he grabbed her arm, and leaping from balcony to balcony, they leaped their way upward to a particular one that Sasuke always ate lunch in. Realizing with a jolt that he was still holding her arm, he quickly released it and her arm fell back to her side. Muttering, he reached into his pocket and took out a sloppy sandwich that he had hastily made before he left his house. "Here…eat this." He murmured, giving the sandwich to Kikyo. Smiling happily, she accepted it gratefully and quickly devoured it.

As usual, birds quickly came flocking toward the food, and they landed on the balcony, and occasionally a brave few came and sat on Kikyo or Sasuke, who were doing their best to remain motionless. Sasuke smiled softly, because that these birds were some of his favorite things in Konoha, mainly because of the peace and quiet on the balcony. Glancing sidewise at Kikyo, he was surprised to see a single pretty bird on her finger, which she lifted slowly into the air and admired it in the sun.

"Look! Isn't it beautiful?" Kikyo smiled, gazing at the bird.

"Um…yes, you are." He looked at her instead.

Too late, he realized what he had said and done, and quickly revised,

"I mean, the bird. The bird is beautiful. I mean, I'm not saying you aren't, but I'm not saying you are, either. I don't mean you're ugly, no, but uh…I mean…uh…just that yes, the bird is beautiful." Turning red at his blabber, Sasuke looked away and down at the street below. Kikyo's confused glance was no help, but luckily she just shrugged and turned once more to the bird. Silently Sasuke berated himself over and over again for what he had done.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Humph! Who is that stupid girl, anyways! What does she have to do with Sasuke? And why is he…AH! He's blushing! That's NOT a good sign…" Ino muttered from her hiding place in the tree below. Shikamaru and Choji were behind her, and both rolled their eyes at her jealousy. They had both been dragged along with Ino to spy on Sasuke, Ino's crush…the problem was, every other girl in the village also had a crush on Sasuke.

"Argh! How DARE she? Sitting on the balcony alone with Sasuke…that's MY dream…" at these words, Ino quickly smiled and her eyes glazed as she daydreamed. Shikamaru sighed, and looked at the pretty girl beside Sasuke. He pitied her…whatever Ino had up her sleeve was worse than words.


	4. Team 7

**Hi peoplez! Sorry I haven't really updated much and my chapters are so short, so I tried to make this chapter longer. Um, i would like to thank icydragon14 for giving me the 1st review. You really "inspired" me to keep on going...**

**So! Plz, enjoy my story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

Team 7

"Uh…we better go." Sasuke muttered, getting up and jumping down to the street. Kikyo followed suit after letting the bird fly away, and they both walked slowly down the road. "I think Sakura and Naruto should see you. It's almost time for school too…we can go there now." Sasuke said, gazing up at the sky. Kikyo nodded, and when they came to the building that was the Ninja School, they both went in.

"Dammit, Naruto! Don't you just STOP!" Master Iruka lost all dignity and screamed at Naruto through a bloody nose. A naked young lady in front of him disappeared and was replaced by a sheepishly grinning boy, who was blonde and had blue eyes. Considerably startled, Kikyo edged behind Sasuke, eyes wide with the unfamiliar bustle of the talking students.

Naruto suddenly caught sight of Sasuke, and ran toward him, glaring at him. Sasuke glared back, and Kikyo watched, surprised. All the girls of the class joined together in a group, and chanted, "HIT HIM, HIT HIM, HIT HIM, GOOOOO SASUKE!" Then Naruto saw Kikyo, and curious, went up to her and smiled. _Woooowww…she's pretty! I wonder who she is…_Naruto thought, enlarging his smile. Nervous, Kikyo hastily smiled back and dodged behind Sasuke once more.

Gasps went around the room as every girl's eyes bugged out at the sight. Sasuke sighed and braced himself for what he knew was to come.

"AAAHHHH! You stupid girl! Get away from Sasuke!" they all shrieked at frightening volume, pointing at the trembling Kikyo.

Feeling that he had better do something, Sasuke raised his hand, and just when he was about to say something…

"KYAAA! Sasuke raised his hand at me! No, me! No, me! NO, he likes me! NO! Me!" the girls started arguing.

Groaning, Sasuke trudged his way toward Master Iruka, quickly followed by the scuttling Kikyo that was trying desperately not to receive any more glares.

"Well, well…who is this?" Master Iruka smiled at Kikyo, who smiled haltingly back.

"Her name is Kikyo. She…uh…is new here." Sasuke answered, glancing at her.

Surprisingly, Master Iruka groaned, and muttered, "Ugh…just on the day we choose teams, too…not that I don't want you to be here, Kikyo." He added kindly to her. "Oh well…I suppose that if Lord Hokage said that she could stay, then we'll manage. You'll just have to pick whichever team you want to be on, OK?" Kikyo nodded at his question, and followed Sasuke to a bench.

"ORDER! HEY! QUIET! CLASS IS STARTING!" Master Iruka yelled as loud as he could. Suddenly, the door burst open and two girls stumbled in.

"I won!" a pink-haired girl smiled triumphantly at a blonde girl, who quickly insisted, "NO, I won!"

"Sakura! Ino! That is enough! Choose a seat so class can begin." Master Iruka interrupted, massaging his already aching head. Smirking at each other, the pink-haired girl called Sakura marched to the space beside Sasuke and placed herself in it. Then, she smiled at Sasuke and said, "Hi, Sasuke!" After that, she turned around and smirked at Ino once more, and turned back around to listen to Master Iruka.

"Now, class…we shall be choosing teams today. Each team will have 3 people, except for one that this young lady Kikyo here will be joining." He nodded at her, and turned to the clipboard and started calling out the teams.

Naruto tip-toed across the room to slide in beside a disgusted Sakura that glared at him. He smiled winningly at her, but only received a swift kick on the leg. Sakura inspected the girl on the other side of Sasuke. Kikyo was fiddling nervously with her nails (which Sakura noticed were extremely pointy and long.) She looked like she had no interest whatsoever in Sasuke. _That's good…we just might be friends! _Sakura thought, and smiled at Kikyo, who smiled back, grateful to have someone nice.

"And Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Master Iruka's voice said. Ino clenched her fists and glared at Sakura, who was gazing lovingly at an annoyed Sasuke.

"Now, Kikyo…which team will you choose?" Master Iruka asked, looking expectantly at her.

* * *

Kikyo didn't know what to say. She was speechless. In truth, she wanted to be on Sasuke and Sakura's team, but all the girls were glaring at her, daring her to say anything. Still…Naruto wasn't that bad, so…

"I'll be on Team 7, please." Kikyo's voice rang out strong, and Master Iruka nodded approvingly. Team 7 was a good choice for her. She had the makings of a strong ninja, and her teammates would most likely encourage that.

However, he was apparently the only one who thought that. Girls all around the room were muttering to each other, glancing ever so often at Kikyo. Also, almost every single boy in the class was staring at Kikyo, nodding to each other and smiling at her. Extremely nervous, Kikyo glanced at Sasuke to see how to behave, but he was no help whatsoever. He had his elbows propped up on the table, and his chin was resting on his hands. Truth to be told, Kikyo could see why every girl in the class was crazy about him…yet Kikyo had no "crush" on him at all…why?

"HEY! Kikyo! Come on! It's recess already!" Sakura cried, motioning Kikyo over to the door where everyone was standing while Kikyo was busy thinking. One by one, the class filed out of the door, and when Kikyo finally got out, she found Sakura and Ino arguing fiercely, circling each other like two vicious dogs.

"Ino, you porker! Don't you DARE insult my friend!" Sakura hissed, glaring at Ino.

"You idiot…being friends with a prissy stick like that? Just look at her…hanging around with OUR Sasuke, how can you be friends with her! I mean, she even has an accented voice! How lame is that?" Ino laughed, pointing at Kikyo.

Horrified, Sakura shook her head and insisted, "You're wrong, Ino. Kikyo is my friend, and you're just jealous."

Meanly, Ino giggled at the sight of Sakura protecting Kikyo. "You stupid broad-brow bonehead. You just don't learn, do you?"

That was it. Kikyo could not take it anymore. She had been desperately nice so far, trying to fit in and finally making her 1st friend, Sakura. "JUST STOP IT! What do you know! Just because you like Sasuke, that doesn't make him yours! He's not an animal, you know! And leave Sakura alone! It's none of your business who she likes or who she's friends with. You're just jealous because you don't have any!" she yelled fiercely, marching up to Ino.

"How…how dare you!" Ino sputtered. Sakura, taken aback, paused and smiled at the sight of Kikyo protecting her and Sasuke like she had known them for a million years, not just a couple of minutes ago.

Nearby, someone else was also smiling. Sasuke, who had finally escaped the annoying throng of admirers, had come in time to hear Kikyo's furious outburst, and he stood there in the shadows behind the building, pondering what she had said. _He's not an animal, you know! _Kikyo's words came back and haunted him. In fact, Sasuke did feel like an animal. Everywhere he went, girls rushed after him and argued. It was like he was caged and a bunch of girls were the horrible keepers. Remembering the bird on Kikyo's finger, he smiled wistfully and thought, _Caged…I'm like a caged bird…_

"FINE! Just so we can see who's better, Ms. Prissyhead, let's fight. You and Sakura against me." Ino smirked.

Sakura nodded. The show was on.


	5. Enter Kakashi!

**Hi everyone! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long...I just haven't really had the time. Sorry! Also, I would like to clarify some confusion among you all. The Kikyo in Healing of the Heart is a COMPLETELY different character than the Kikyo in Inuyasha. So please, do not confuse them both. I have only taken the name and the looks of the Inuyasha Kikyo, and that is all. Healing of the Heart Kikyo is different. **

**Well! That being said, here is Chapter 5... ****

* * *

**

5th CHAPTER

Shikamaru and Choji walked wearily toward the front of the school, where the battle was taking place. Sasuke and Naruto were already there, taking their positions by the clearing in the middle to watch the battle. Master Iruka was in the middle of the clearing, and motioned Shikamaru and Choji over so he could begin the fight and judge.

"And…BEGIN!" Master Iruka's voice rang loud and clear.

"Ha! Take that, boneheads!" Ino laughed, placing her hands in the signal for her special attack, Art of the Valentine. She could take control of another person's body with this ability. She aimed at Sakura, who just stood there, totally confused. However, Kikyo knew immediately what it meant, and pushing Sakura to the side, she placed her hands in the "tiger" symbol and closed her eyes as she concentrated.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Ino screamed as she was flung through the air by an invisible hand. "AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Ino released another ear-splitting shriek as a pink bubble appeared underneath her as she fell, and she bounced on it…later being thrown into the sky once more.

"Hmm." Kikyo smiled coldy, raising her hand to Ino so that Ino froze in the sky, her eyes wide and terrified. "Sakura…would you like to do the honors?" Kikyo asked, and Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Whoooossshhh…" Kikyo dropped her hand, and the wind whistled as Ino dropped startlingly fast toward the ground. She landed in a heap, gazing upward disbelievingly. Sakura took out a kunai knife, and walking to her, she held the knife at Ino's throat and mocked, "Well, well Ino…do you resign?" Ino held her breath, and forcing a sound to come out of her mouth, she whispered, "I…I…yes. You win…"

Master Iruka, dazed, nodded, and proclaimed, "Kikyo and Sakura are the winners!"

Sasuke was silent, even though beside him Naruto was jumping up and down, screaming, "GOOOOO SAKURA! THAT'S MY GIRL!" He was thinking…when he saw Kikyo reopen her eyes, there had been the faintest trace of red in her eyes…maybe it was his imagination, but he could have sworn that he saw her pupils dilate and narrow, becoming almost like cat eyes. Shaking his head, he sighed, and decided it was just his imagination…(or was it?) The fighting Kikyo had seemed completly different compared to the Kikyo that he had first seen...

* * *

"Class! Come back inside!" Master Iruka yelled, and the class filed back into the building. "It's time for you to meet your new senseis. These people are much more advanced than I am; they're chunin, and they are here to teach you beyond what you can learn here. So behave for them, and make me proud!" Master Iruka concluded his speech, and herded separate teams (one at a time) into a room so they could wait for their new chunin senseis.

A LONG WHILE LATER…

"UGH! Darnit! It's not fair…we have to wait so long just to reach this teacher! All of the other teams have gone…even Master Iruka!" Naruto complained, stretching unhappily.

"You lazy dope! Get a grip…" Sakura scorned, glaring at him before turning her eyes once more to Sasuke. He made no notice of her, and instead continued to stare at the blackboard.

All of a sudden, the door slid open and a unfamiliar face peered in.

"Uh, is this Team 7? Sorry I'm so late…I was merely walking alone in the woods on the way over here and I suddenly got attacked by a group of vicious birds!" the stranger laughed.

He received no reply. The extremely annoyed team stared at him coldly, and he chuckled meekly and looked away.

"Right…to business then! I am Master Kakashi, your new sensei. Hmmm… let us go somewhere else to talk, shall we? Then we can introduce ourselves!"

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kikyo shrugged, got up, and followed him out of the room.

"OK! That's better! So, who wants to go first? How about you, young man with the blonde hair?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure! My name is Uzumaki Naruto…I LOVE ramen, and I hate the long wait after your pour in the water! My dream is to someday become Lord Hokage, and the villagers will respect me at last!" Naruto smiled.

"All right. How about you, the pink-haired young lady, and then the dark-haired young man, and then finally you." He gestured over to where Sakura, Sasuke, and Kikyo were sitting behind Naruto.

Sakura shrugged, and started, "Um…my name is Haruno Sakura, and I like best…um…it's a boy, not a thing…I hate: NARUTO! Um…my dream is to someday---'' she broke off and blushed deeply while peeking at Sasuke.

Master Kakashi sighed, and running his hand through his hair, he motioned for Sasuke to speak.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I see no point in talking in my likes or dislikes, as there is practically nothing I do like, and I hate mostly everything. But…what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan, and there is someone…I have sworn to kill."

Leaves blew around the motionless group, waving their hair in the wind. Sakura stared at Sasuke, blushing slightly. Naruto, however, was flinching and looking over every once in a while at Sasuke. Kikyo was completely still, except for when she flinched sharply and glanced at Sasuke.

"My turn? My name is Kikyo. Um, I like…uh…several things and I also hate several things. One thing I hate a LOT is insects…um, my dream is to one day---'' she hesitated, and looked over at Sasuke.

"Um, this is strange. You see, Sasuke has the same goal I have. I…I have also vowed to kill someone…" Kikyo looked down and avoided everyone's questioning looks.

Sasuke, taken aback, stared at her strangely before twisting back around. _What! She…she has also sworn to kill someone? What if…what if the person she is out to kill is also Itachi! No…that's not possible…_

"Right. That's enough. Tomorrow is our first mission. Be here by 8:00 in the morning." Kakashi said turning around to leave. "Oh! And just to tell you, our mission is a special one. We are to travel out of Konoha with another team. Be prepared!"

And with that, the five ninjas disappeared, leaving nothing but leaves blowing gently in their wake.

* * *

"Sasuke? Um...are we going to your house?" Kikyo tried to open up a conversation, but Sasuke gave no reply and merely nodded. Looking down miserably at the ground while they leaped from tree to tree, she clenched her fingers tightly. During the fight with that obnoxious Ino, she had given away too much...Sasuke had noticed something. Fortunately, everyone else seemed to not have noticed anything, but that still didn't get rid of the gnawing feeling in her stomach. Over her past experiences, Kikyo had learned to trust her instincts, and apparently, ifshe was right again, then the mission tomorrow would go horribly wrong. 


	6. Sakura's Demise

**Hi! Here's the 6th Chapter. I hope you really enjoy it, please R&R! **

**Also, if you read Fruits Basket, can you please tell me who do you prefer: Yuki or Kyo? If you don't read it, then please just choose which name you like. I'm thinking about doing a Fruits Basket story to go along with this, and perhaps a DNAngel one. **

**Wish me good luck! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"Man…now I have nothing to do." Naruto complained, spinning around in circles, kicking imaginary stones.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Why did he just CANCEL the meeting out of nowhere! Even if he is sick…"

Kikyo said nothing, but she too was confused. Did that mean her instincts were wrong? They usually weren't—after all, her very survival often depended on it.

"If we have nothing else to do, then I'm going home." Sasuke said, interrupting her thoughts.

Naruto scowled and said, "Whatever! I'm gonna train…" Bother of them disappeared.

Which left Sakura and Kikyo to explore the town.

"Hey, you haven't met everyone yet, have you?" Sakura asked. Kikyo shook her head. "Then let's go to the marketplace. There's always a lot of people there!"

"That's Neji. He's from the Hyuuga clan. That's why he has white eyes." Sakura whispered, pointing to a long-haired boy.

Kikyo stared. The boy caught her glance, and a flicker of a smile crossed his calm face. Not knowing why, Kikyo blushed. Turning away, she continued to listen to Sakura, but her voice droned on and on while Kikyo's thoughts remained on Neji.

All of a sudden, Sasuke appeared beside Kikyo and glanced at her briefly; as if he knew what she was thinking. He fell into step beside her, and ignored the girls that were following him and whispering.

"Sasuke?" Sakura turned pink.

He didn't reply. Looking up at the beautiful sky, he shut his eyes briefly in annoyance. He didn't even know why he was here! Some little voice/instinct had told him to go to Kikyo.

"Sasuke! I'll get you something to eat." Sakura said as she ran off.

He sighed. "Let's go."

"What? What about Sakura?" Kikyo asked, bewildered. But Sasuke had already gone off down the dusty road leading to the park. Totally confused, Kikyo ran after him.

* * *

"Hey, look at him…" "He's cute…" "Who's he?" "I've never seen him before…" girls muttered everywhere he went. 

Krad slowly walked down the road, smiling slightly. He was very pretty in a boyish way. His long white hair and beautiful white wings awed those around him everywhere he went. Scanning the area, he noticed a couple walking by a big tree. The girl had long black hair, and she was apparently deep in conversation with the handsome boy next to her. He smiled maliciously. It was so obvious that the young ninja boy was infatuated with her, though he hid his feelings well. His smile widened. There was nothing he loved more than to break up a happy pair.

Which, of course, was what he intended to do…

* * *

"Sasuke, do you know what he did next?" Kikyo smiled as Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 

Nearby, Krad snickered. He noticed that girls nearby were spying on them. He smiled evilly. This made it even better—he was going to help those girls by taking the black-haired girl away. The master had needed her to do an errand, but she had not followed his orders yet. Krad had been told to give a message to her. Pasting a smile on his face, he strode confidently from his spying place.

"Hello, miss…" he smiled winningly.

Kikyo stuttered, "Uh…oh…hello..." She glared at him coldly, chilling Krad's already stone-cold heart to ice. Gritting her teeth, Kikyo prepared herself for whatever was going to happen.

Sasuke glared. Natural instinct warned him that this newcomer was up to no good. Meanwhile, Krad produced a flower out of thin air and gave it to Kikyo.

"Sasuke! There you are!" Sakura's voice interrupted them. She offered a popsicle to Sasuke, who shook his head, so she gave it to very confused Kikyo. Then she saw Krad.

To put it quite frankly, she gaped. Beautiful white wings and flowing white hair concealed his inner evilness. Krad felt a twinge of annoyance at being interuppted, but maked it well and displayed a flourishing bow. Sakura blushed and started to introduce herself. Moments later, they were deep in conversation. Sasuke, seeing Sakura in distraction, walked away. Following him came Kikyo, who did not want to disrupt Sakura and Krad's conversation. Krad's eyes glittered angrily as he watched Kikyo lick her popsicle. _Next time, I will succeed. Yes...you will regret this you stupid little Sakura-girl!

* * *

_

Later, Sasuke and Kikyo were heading towards home. It was getting dark, and insects buzzed annoyingly around. Suddenly a scream pierced the night. Sasuke and Kikyo froze.

_**It was Sakura's voice.**_


	7. To Be Loved

**Hey peoplez...here's the 7th chappie...enjoy plz and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

**7th Chapter**

"That's Sakura!" Kikyo gasped, running toward the source of the sound. Sasuke followed, already drawing out his kunai knife. Stopping in the clearing where Sasuke had first found Kikyo, bright white feathers exploded from nowhere, blinding the two of them. Krad rose into the air, holding a struggling Sakura. He smiled maliciously, and sent a jagged long knife hurtlingin Kikyo's direction. Shebarely dodged it, and the knife imbedded itself deep into the tree behind her. Angry, Kikyo narrowed her eyes, and a flash of purple ran through her eyes. The next second, her eyeswereblood-red. Kikyo curledherself into a ballwhile she rose into the air. Beautiful black and redwings burst from her back, and Sasuke gaped. Kikyo's nails grew into long,freaky red claws, and as she threw her head back against the rushing night air, her smile revealed sharp fangs likea vampire's.Krad smirked. "About time you showed your true self, Kikyo. The masterhas askedme todeliver a message to you..."

Kikyo'sred eyes with the slitted pupils narrowed. She snarled, completely unlike the shy girl she had once been. She sliced the air, sending her sharp talons whizzing toward the startled Krad. He managed to just barelyduck, but a talon lodged itself deep into his shoulder. Blood oozing out of the wound, Krad coughed up blood. Sakura screamed and struggled fiercely. Down below, Sasuke could do nothing except forprepare himself to catch her if she fell. However, he barely managed to stay upright due to the two pairs of wings pumping the night air furiously. Kradstared at Sasuke. Some sort of recognition seemed to dawn in his eyes, andhe snickered. "That's him, isn't it? That's the boy. Kikyo, I'm very surprised you haven't--"

Kikyo bared her fangs. Watching through frightened eyes, Sakura noticed that the diamond circlet around Kikyo's forehead had changed. What looked like jagged icicles hung down, framing Kikyo's black-willow pretty face.Different colored icicles hungfrom either side, one red like fire, and the other clear like ice. Suddenly, Kikyo spoke. "Tell him, Krad. Tell him I will no longer work for him. I will now longer be his slave, or his puppet playtoy!"

Krad, despite his "calm" appearance, gasped openly. "YOU, defying Master! He will not agree, you know he won't! You'll die!"

Kikyo said nothing. She looked up, and a sadness filled her angry eyes. "I can't...I can't do it. The mission...I've failed. That's all there is toit."

Krad narrowed his eyes.Anger coursedthrough him. "How can you! Just one more year, and we could have been great...we could have been idoled and worshipped as the best half--"

"NO!" Kikyoscreameddesperately, cutting off hissentence.Then Krad suddenly pointed his finger at Kikyo, sending a stream of bright light toward her. She shot a black light toward him, but did it too late. Krad died, and the white light pierced Kikyo's heart straight through. Falling rapidly toward the ground, Kikyo hurtled straight into Sasuke's arms, ready to catch her.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry. I lied to you...and Sakura, and Naruto...I lied to everyone. Sasuke...I'm not what you think. I'm not human..."green liquidtrickled from her mouth like blood. "I'msorry. I love you, Sasuke..."

Sasuke's heart went still. Herwords echoed throughout his frozen mind.

_I love you, Sasuke..._

Reacting on impulse, Sasuke hugged her close. Gasping for air, Kikyo's eyes faded rapidly fromher normal brownto red eyes. "I love you too..." he muttered into her hair. She smiled sadly.

"Thank you..." Kikyo's last words escaped from her dying breath. Sasuke pressed his lips against hers, and felt the warmth of life slowlyfade asthey kissed.

Kikyo...was dead.

* * *

Nearby,Sakura watched it all. She wasn't mad. She wasn't jealous.

She was sad.

She really did love Sasuke, and wanted nothing but for him to be happy. Kikyo had fulfilled that, and now she was gone. Sasuke had lost, and learned to love again, only to be taken away from yet once more.

The ironic cruelty was more than she could bear...

* * *

Sasuke continued to hug Kikyo, refusing to believe that she was finally gone. He bit his lip so hard that blood trickled...

right into Kikyo's mouth.

She stirred.

Sasuke froze. Impossible! Kikyo...she was alive again!

_I'm not human..._

He remembered her words.What wasshe?

"Sasuke?" her weak voice came from his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm here..." he whispered.

No matter what, he knew...heknew he would always love her.Underneath thedark sky, the moon granted it's light to them. The gods would have smiled.

The young Uchiha, whofinally loved.

AndKikyo,who finally found a place...

* * *

**Did ya'll like it? I'm not a romance person, so this was new for me...this isn't the end of the story. Sasuke and Kikyo will be faced with another dilemma. But for now, I think they'll be happy. (for now...) **

**Review please!**


	8. Emotions

8th Chapter

Kikyo felt fine and terrible at the same time. She was okay; she had recovered quickly from the incident with Krad. Last night, however, she had lied to Sasuke, saying that she had no idea over how Krad knew him or the "master" he had mentioned. Lately, she had gotten really close to Sakura and Naruto, but she was ever hesitant with Sasuke. Apparently, all the girls in the village were jealous of her for being Sasuke's "girlfriend". But she wasn't.

Was she?

Kikyo still did not know the answer.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had not inquired about her dangerous transformation. Kikyo was glad; as she was not ready to reveal that part of her yet. It was kind of like a _kekkai genkai _in a twisted way. 

The main trouble was, if her master had sent Krad, then more were to come.

Would she finally show the truth?

Or would she continue to hide, deceiving Sasuke and everyone in Konoha?

The answer was about to come sooner than she thought...

* * *

"Hey! Yeah, you! That weird accent girl!" a harsh mocking voice rang in the air, jolting Kikyo out of her thoughts. She looked up. 

Ino's sneering face stared back at her. "So. You're Sasuke's little "girlfriend" now, huh?"

Kikyo made no reply. She was really startled, and became even more so when she heard the word "girlfriend".

"Well, guess what? He doesn't want you anymore. Now go away." Ino laughed meanly.

Suddenly she felt like crying, but Kikyo remained silent and still.

"I SAID, go AWAY!" Ino suddenly shrieked and struck Kikyo hard against the face.

Coughing blood and filled with anger, Kikyo stood up. But before she could do anything, a shuriken flew out of nowhere and lodged itself into the wall behind Ino, a mere inch from her face. Sasuke stepped out from the apartment.

"Leave her alone." his voice was deadly.

But yet, even while he said those words, Sasuke's mind was in turmoil.

_Why am I even doing this? Why do I care so much? _

Could it be...could he really have learned to...love?

* * *

"Kikyo. Let's go." Sasuke spoke sharply, trying to drown out his thoughts. 

Kikyo flinched, and he immediately regretted having spoken so harshly.

"I'm sorry. Now let's go." he muttered.

Ino stood stupefied as they walked away. Never in all her time fo stalking Sasuke, had she ever heard him utter the words, "I'm sorry."

What...did he really like Kikyo?

Ino had no idea.

* * *

Kikyo walked alongside Sasuke slowly. Each of them were deep in confusion, and had no idea what to do. 

"Th-thank you..." she muttered, breaking the silence.

Sasuke shrugged. She slipped her hand into his proffered one. Both of them trying not to look at each other, they walked down the road, hand-in-hand.

Nearby, the Hokage chuckled. Spying on them through his window had become his favorite pastime. So, the young Uchiha was with the young girl...

things were going exactly as he had planned.

Also close to them, a hidden figure smiled evilly. A long snake-like tongue slithered from his mouth.

Things were also going exactly to his plan...

Sasuke and Kikyo continued walking, oblivious to the danger on the long road before them.

* * *

"Hey! Look!" Kikyo excitedly said, pointing at a nearby vendor stand. 

Sasuke jolted to attention. They were in a market, full of shouting market stands, people jostling all around, and delicious semlls drifting everywhere.

"See...isn't it pretty?" Kikyo fingered a kunai knife. It was a silver color, and decorated with jewels. A red ruby was at the handle, surrounded by glistening diamonds.

Sasuke smiled against his will. Lately he had been way too nice, even replying back to the annoying girls that kept bothering him. He just felt so...happy when he was with Kikyo.

"OK! Let's go!" Kikyo said happilyand started to skip off.

"Wait...you like this, right? I'll buy it for you..." he gestured toward the knife. Beaming, the store owner sold it to him.

"What! Oh...but--" Kikyo gasped.

"Here." he thrust the knife into her hands.

Kikyo smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Sasuke. It's beautiful."

Blushing, he shrugged and turned around. He clapsed his hand tightly over hers, and they continued the market road in silence.

* * *

"Whoa! He bought THAT for you! That must have cost a chunk of money!" Sakura gasped. 

Kikyo nodded.

Sakura smiled and teased, "He likes yoouuuu..."

Kikyo flinched and said nothing. Instead, she stonily stared at the stream underneath the bridge they were standing on. Sakura fell silent.

Meanwhile, inside Kikyo's mind ran confused thoughts. She had gotten a message from Master yesterday...he was getting impatient. It was time...

Time for the kill...

The only problem was...would she be able to?

Would Kikyo be able to flatten her feelings and complete her mission?

The answer was about to come sooner than she thought...


	9. Tragedy Befalls

**Sorry I haven't updated in a pretty long time...but here's Chapter 9! Enjoy! **

**Reviews plz! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"You have a new mission."

Sasuke, Kikyo, Naruto, and Sakura stood at attention.

Master Kakashi continued, "It will not be easy. You will go out of Konoha. The mission will await you there. I won't accompany you this time."

"What! You're not even gonna tell us what it is!" Naruto moaned, clutching at his already aching head.

Kakashi smiled. "No. The mission will depend on your own decisions. Good luck."

With that, he disappeared.

* * *

"Done packing?" Sakura asked as everyone met up at the entrance to Konoha the next day. 

Everyone nodded. Sasuke noticed the pretty kunai knife he had given Kikyo on her belt. He smiled inwardly.

Little did he know that the mission would go terribly wrong...

* * *

"It's so freaking hot!" Naruto complained for the millionth time that day. They had walked the last mile without the shade of trees, and Kikyo was beginning to feel faint. They staggered onward, doggedly pursuing a mysterious"building" that Kakashi had talked about. Their weary feet marched on the dry sand, and the wind blew the grains into their faces. 

"What's our mission anyw--" Sakura gasped and broke off as a kunai knife hurtledher way.

"DUCK!" Naruto lunged for her, and the knife grazed his shoulder instead.

"Kikyo...long time no see." an all-too-familiar voice greeted her.

Filled with dread, Kikyo stood up.

"Kabuto..."

He smiled. He was the loyal right-hand-man of master. "Glad you remember me." Then his voice turned harsh. "Why haven't you done it yet?"

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all looked questioningly at Kikyo, who was staring at Kabuto with the deepest utmost loathing.

"Too bad...Konoha should be about destroyed by now..." Kabuto sneered at her with equal hate and distrust.

"What! You creep!" Naruto lunged up but got punched swiftly.

"Something...is up. Naruto and Sakura, stay here and guard this...Kabuto person. Kikyo, let's go." Sasuke snapped out orders, desperately trying to analyze the situation. A moment later, Kikyo and Sasuke had disappeared, leaving only a small whirlwind of sand in their footsteps.

* * *

"What the heck is up!" Naruto moaned, massaging his poor head. 

Kabuto spared him a cold glance. "You will see...that girl, Kikyo..."

"What?" Sakura's voice grew low and soft.

He smiled evilly. "She is not what you think..."

Yes, even more tragedy was to befall the peaceful village of Konoha, an incident even worse than the nine-tailed fox demon many years ago...!

* * *

Flames burned hotly around them, and buildings collapsed. Kikyo gasped and choked at the thick smoke, and stumbled on the fallen wood. Half of Konoha was in ruins. Then she saw the very person she did not want to see... 

"How could you do this! What do you want!" Kikyo screamed furiously at Orochimaru. Sasuke, standing beside her, drew his kunai knife.

Orochimaru never flinched, and coolly said, "I want you, Kikyo. How DARE you disobey my orders? I waited for a month for you to come back with the Sharingan. But instead, I find you over here, pathetically idling away your time instead of killing him!"

Kikyo flinched. All of a sudden her voice was gone and she stared at Orochimaru. Sasuke glared and snapped,

"Stop spouting idiocy!"

Kikyo said nothing and swallowed hard.

It was true.

* * *

"Kikyo?" Sasuke whispered, rounding on her. "No. It's not true, right? Kikyo?" he demanded, refusing to believe the impossible. 

Orochimaru smiled evilly, and walked over to Kikyo. He hissed softly,

"It's time for you to come back to me, my faithful apprentice."

Kikyo suddenly winced and clutched her left arm right above the elbow. Gasping with pain, she shoved up her sleeve to reveal a weird black mark. It sort of looked like the Sharingan, and the mark started duplicating and spreading over her skin. Kikyo cried out in pain as half of her body became infected by the strange mark.

"Stop it! What are you doing to her!" Sasuke ran over to Kikyo and knelt beside her.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and his fist lashed out, striking Sasuke hard on the stomach, sending him sprawling way across the road.

"How dare you!" he spat. "You are more trouble than you are worth!"

"No…please." Kikyo whispered, struggling upright. Orochimaru froze. For a second his cold eyes softened, but the next it was ice.

"Fine. Then you must kill him. Kill him or I will destroy the rest of this pitiful village. When you have killed him, bring his blood to me." Orochimaru angrily struck Kikyo across the face.

With that, he turned his heel and left, leaving half of Konoha in peace and prosperity, and the rest of it burning away, spinning into the depths of the underworld.


	10. Changing Feelings

**Hey! This is the 10th chapter. Sorry I haven't updated so long; school started and I'm really busy with that. **

**This chapter might skip around a bit...sorry. I'm trying to tell two sides of the story at once, and it gets a little complicated. . **

**Ok, well...that being said, enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kikyo stared out the barred window. She had been caged up after Lord Hokage found out who she was. She sat on a mahogany wooden bench, which was the length of the square prison. Her rock-hard cot was across from her, beside the window. It was suffocatingly small, and already Kikyo was feeling like a caged animal. Angrily she banged on the bench. _Master Orochimaru had planned this all_ _along!_ She looked up quickly when she heard footsteps. Her breath caught...

It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Kikyo suddenly felt small.

He gave no answer. The look in his eyes were full of hurt. "How could you do this to me?" When Kikyo gave no answer, he slowly stepped back into the moonlight and disappeared.

For some reason, this hurt Kikyo more than any other injury could in the world.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"I've had enough!" Kikyo hissed angrily after being confined for two more days. She had waited to see if Sasuke would come back, or if Lord Hokage would request to see her, but no one came. Sighing, she gestured carelessly at the bars at the window, and they flew off without a sound. Crawling through, Kikyo landed onto the soft grass and swiftly disappeared.

**It was time to reclaim her position as Orochimaru's top half-demon...**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Sasuke...is it true?" Sakura whispered, blinking back tears.

He didn't move. The very pain of being betrayed had torn him apart; inside and out. His hair was matted and tangled, and his eyes looked dead. He had loved Kikyo.

Had she pretended to like him?

For once in his life, he wanted to die...

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"What is wrong with me?" Kikyo shivered against the door of the entrance to Konoha. She somehow couldn't bring herself to go away.

"Sasuke..." she whispered. His face flashed in her mind. Her hand strayed to her belt, and she flinched when she touched the silver kunai knife Sasuke had given her.

She had to say good-bye...

Nearby, the Hokage was in his room. He sighed wearily and blew out some smoke into the air. _Had his plan been too far-fetched? Should he have never allowed Kikyo to stay at Konoha? _He thought deeply as the smoke rose and dissolved into the roof.

It was night now. The full moon shone brightly in the darkness, and the fall trees basked in it's brilliant rays. Kikyo looked back one final time.

She smiled sadly. "Bye..." her words were swallowed up into the blowing wind as she turned to go.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Back at his apartment, Sasuke sat on his bed. He was about to go to sleep when he noticed a letter underneath his pillow. Fingers trembling, he opened it.

_Sasuke, _

_Thank you so much for everything. I loved it very much here in Konoha. Everyone treated me well. _

_And then you. I could never bring myself to end your life, for you had begun mine. I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I lied, but it's time you know who I am. _

_Orochimaru commands a strong group of half-demons. I am one of them. My mission was to kill you. _

_But I couldn't._

_I'm so sorry...I love you, Sasuke._

_Kikyo_

The letter was stained with tears, and became even more so when Sasuke let his fall. Biting his lip, he crumpled the letter in his clenched fist. Kikyo was gone now, and that was inevitable. She never really loved him at all.

_Or did she?_

Sasuke sighed and covered his face with his hands. Falling backwards on his bed, he closed his eyes wearily.

Did he still love her?

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kikyo sat against the huge willow tree several miles away from Orochimaru's hideout. Positioning the silver jeweled kunai knife above her hand, she gasped involuntarily at the sight. Taking a deep breath, she bit her lip and swung.

"Ow!" she winced as the knife dug itself into her. Blood poured out from the cut. Rummaging in her pocket, she drew out a small glass bottle about 2 inches tall. After she filled it, she traced her claw-like nail along the cut and healed it. Corking the bottle, she stared at it carefully. Slowly, her green blood turned intoa red color. Satisfied, she slipped it into her pocket.

_Hopefully Orochimaru would not notice that it was her blood and not Sasuke's..._

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Kikyo! You're back!" Orochimaru heartily greeted her. She was his best warrior, and he could not afford to lose her.

The big room was gold with green trimmings, and red curtains led to an adjoining room. A huge throne-like chair sat against a wall. Kabuto stood beside it, ready at attention.

"Where is his blood?" Orochimaru smiled, his forked tongue slithering about.

Slowly, Kikyo pulled from her belt the glass bottle. Holding her breath, she hoped fervently that Orochimaru would not notice.

Orochimaru took the bottle, his eyes glinting evilly. He hissed pleasureably, fingering it fondly.

"Thank you..." he waved his hand in her dismissal.

Kikyo bowed, glad that he had fallen for the forge, and retreated through the curtain. Breathing heavily, she walked quickly to her room. Shutting her door, she leaned against it.

_Had he really fallen for it?_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"My lord..." Kabuto said from his stance by the throne.

Ignoring him, Orochimaru lowered his eyebrows and answered, "We shall see if she is telling the truth. Bring him in."

Kabuto nodded. He walked to Orochimaru's side, drawing from within his pocket a small jeweled gold cup. Bowing, he presented the cup to Orochimaru, who ignored his bow and took the cup. Uncorking the bottle, he poured the red blood into the cup. Closing his eyes, he raised the cup slowly and drained it in one gulp. Sighing, he stood there for a full minute, waiting for the buzzing sensation that would come after drinking a Uchiha's blood.

…it never came.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kikyo peeked outside her door cautiously. Seeing no one, she crept out the hallway. Nearing the exit, she froze when she heard voices.

"Are you sure, my lord?"

"Do not question me, Kabuto! Now is the time to attack Konoha; half of it is in ruins! Besides…" Orochimaru's voice grew soft and deadly. "this will teach Kikyo not to lie to me again…"

Kikyo held back a gasp. She stumbled blindly back toward her room. Closing the door, she fell to the floor. So Orochimaru hadn't been fooled after all! Breathing heavily, her eyes narrowed and glowed a brighter ruby than ever before. She would not stand here and get ordered around all her life! Kikyo took a deep breath and made up her mind.

She was going back to Konoha.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"I…I still don't believe. Why would she lie!" Sakura sighed. She and Naruto were eating ramen, and she hadn't taken a single bite.

"Yum…well wie on't weally know…" Naruto mumbled between bites of ramen that he was shoveling into his mouth.

Sakura ran a hand through her matted and tangled hair. She missed Kikyo immensely, but that wasn't the worst of it. Sasuke had been acting really strange lately, and he had stopped going on missions or training. He stayed in his room all day, and no one saw him anymore. Half of Konoha was destroyed, and the people were in turmoil.

Would this mess ever end?


	11. Back to Konoha

**Here's the 11th chapter! Thanks a million to all the reviewers! **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Everybody in Konoha smiled as they worked at rebuilding the ruined half of their village. The sun rose, and the sky was cloud-free. Tall trees basked in the brilliant rays of a weekday morning.

"Ahh..." Sakura yawned and stretched. She leaned against the bridge that she and Kikyo had stood on. Her eyes darkened momentarily, but then lighted up when she saw Naruto and Master Kakashi approaching.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called.

She smiled. Today was the last mission they would have for a long time. Master Kakashi was being drafted for a new practice program, and he wouldn't be able to supervise them. Naruto grinned at her, and they were just about to set off when Sakura gasped and froze.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

The figure across the bridge gave no reply. It was Sasuke, but he looked awful. His hair was like a reused bird's nest, and his eyes had dark bags under them. His arms hung warily by his side. Even Naruto was shocked speechless.

"I"m going on the mission today." even his voice was different. Truth to be told, he could've been dead and no one would've known the difference.

He looked up, glancing at his teammates and teacher. His eyes were full of loss and sadness, and his lips were cracked and chapped. Normally cocky, Naruto remained silent and bit his lip.

"Let's go." Kakashi broke the uncomfortable silence. He didn't know much about his student's private lives, but he knew that Sasuke and Kikyo had been very close. Kikyo's betrayal had hurt them all, but Sakura and Sasuke were the ones most hurt. Naruto had been unnaturally silent, and he himself felt a loss.

After a walk of silence, they reached the huge double doors of Konoha. Pushing them open, Naruto gaped, Sakura gasped, and Sasuke flinched.

It was Kikyo.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Master!" Kabuto ran into the room frantically.

"What is it **now**, Kabuto?" Orochimaru sighed irritably.

"She...she's gone!" Kabuto panted.

Orochimaru stood up quickly. "What? Kikyo? Gone?"

Kabuto struggled to catch his breath. "Yes, my lord."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed cruelly. "Fine...then we go tonight..."

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Kikyo?" Sakura covered her mouth with trembling fingers.

Kikyo was in demon form, but her red eyes had lost it's brilliance and glow.

"Kikyo..." Sasuke's voice startled them all. His fingers curled into fists. "Kikyo..."

She flinched. "Sasuke...I'm...I'm sorry..."

His insides twisted, and all of the bottled-up emotions rose and overflowed. "SORRY!" his voice rose to a shout, and he clenched his fists so tightly that blood dripped. "You...you dare to come back here? GO! You'll never belong here, and you never will!" his voice grew shrill.

"You'll never belong! You lied to me...to all of us...and then you come back and say SORRY! I loved you..." his anger diminished into sadness. "You never loved me...I was a fool." he whispered, scrunching his eyes up in pain.

"No...you're wrong." Kikyo's soft voice entered his unwilling mind.

Their eyes met, and each were full of pain, fury, sadness, and most of all, love. Then Kikyo's scream pierced the air.

Twisting and sreaming, she fell to the ground, clawing at her arm. Black marks covered her body, making her cry out in pain.

"Kikyo...so you came back." Orochimaru said as he rose from the ground behind her with Kabuto at his side. Kikyo's eyes widened in disbelief. "Foolish girl...come." he grabbed her and turned to leave.

"NO!" Kikyo screamed, reaching out towards Sasuke.

At that time, his brain was in turmoil_. Did he love Kikyo? What should he do? Should he grab her hand? Or should he push her away_? His body was frozen, unable to move.

"Sasuke..." Kikyo's eyes met his again, and her sad face gazed at him one last time. At the last possible moment, he reached out...

but only just brushed her fingers, as Orochimaru yanked her away and sank into the ground.

"KIKYO!" Sakura screamed, running to the spot where they had stood.

Sasuke collapsed on the ground, digging his fingers into the dirt. His blood dripped into the furrows that signified his anger, loss, and hurt.

_Would he ever see her again? _

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kikyo leaned against the wall. She was starved and weak from the burning mark on her arm. Her cheeks were pale and wet from tears. Lying down on the bench of her cell, she closed her eyes wearily.

_Sasuke...had he really meant it?_

Kikyo's breaths came ragged and uneven with pain. Of course he did...she was an idiot for even going back. The little sunlight from the barred window dimmed as the sun set. This was her second time to be imprisoned, and she was growing weary of it.

"Kikyo." Kabuto's voice startled her. He unlocked the magically locked door and brought in a tray of food. He threw it at her feet, spilling the glass of water and bowl of soup. Smirking, he walked out the door and relocked it. "Enjoy..." his cruel laughter echoed in the cold and dripping stone jail hall.

Kikyo gestured weakly, and the glass and bowl flew back together. The soup and water didn't move. Kikyo sighed; her powers were growing weaker, and so was she. No longer could she transform at will into demon form, and she couldn't even defeat the curses placed on the door and window. Her only hope was to wait for the crescent moon, the night that she would transform into a demon and regain her powers. Stretching on the bed, she rolled over. Her breathing slowed and she went to sleep as night fell.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**So...what do you think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me please, along with any other suggestions or comments! **

**Thanx!**


	12. A Captured Betrayal

**Hi! Here's the 11th chapter.

* * *

**

_"Mother?" a small child's voice asked timidly. "Father?"_

_There was nothing but the continual dripping of water from somewhere in the distance. The night swallowed up the surrounding environment. The child's eyes grew huge and frightened as light shone through a crevice in the dark cave. Her hands...blood covered them. Her tattered clothes had two holes in the back and were stained with blood. The child's face twisted with fear as she saw the gruesome sight before her as the light spread. _

_"Mother...Father..." tears fell rapidly as she realized what happened. Her parents lay sprawled before her, dead. Suddenly knocked to the ground by by an invisible force, she winced as two wings sprouted from the places where the holes were. Screaming, she threw her head back and rose into the air, flexing her claws._

_**Prey...****

* * *

**_

"NO!" Kikyo sat up suddenly from her cot. Sweating and breathing heavily, she covered her face with her hands. It was a dream...

A dream of her past...

A clang startled her and she dropped her hands quickly. Orochimaru and Kabuto entered the room, carrying a black case. Kikyo said nothing, staring suspiciously at the case.

"How are you, Kikyo?" Orochimaru asked, smiling a fake smile.

Kikyo glared and remained silent.

"Now, now...we all know you're not feeling too well." Orochimaru smirked. "And we all know why: the crescent moon is tomorrow."

Kikyo gestured quickly; the glass and bowl flew from the floor and at Orochimaru, who caught it easily. "Not your usual level, Kikyo..." he hissed, opening the case.

Kikyo's eyes widened. It contained a needle with a liquid injector that she knew all too well. This was her monthly shot that she gave herself every time a crescent moon came. This way, she would transform but still retain her original mind and remain herself. However, if she was to have the shot, she would not be able to kill...and Orochimaru and Kabuto would be free to capture her once more.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed cruelly. "Do it." he snapped, and Kabuto obeyed instantly. Grabbing the shot, he filled it with the purple liquid. Striding over to Kikyo, he grabbed her arm, ignoring her screams. He plunged it into her arm, and Kikyo fell silent.

Orochimaru sighed. "You brought this on yourself, Kikyo. Perhaps if you had only done what I had told you the first time, then none of this would have happened. But..." he paused for a second. "I am willing to forgive you, Kikyo...bring me that Uchiha boy."

Kikyo shook her head furiously. "What? Why should I?"

Kabuto sighed. "A second chance, Kikyo. Not many get it."

Kikyo rubbed her eyes wearily. She knew that...in fact, she was the one that had assassinated many of Orochimaru's betrayers. Besides...she and Sasuke were over. Yet, she still didn't want to kill him. However...she had a plan.

"Fine..." Kikyo slowly stood up and stared at Orochimaru with unhidden scorn.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, right?" 

Sasuke looked up from the dirt path he was walking on. The owner of the ramen shop that Naruto always went to was grinning at him. Sasuke nodded slowly, unsure of what he wanted.

"Where's that black-haired girl that's always with you?"

Sasuke flinched visibly, and he became speechless. Desperately trying to think of something "cool" to reply, he shrugged lamely and walked quickly away.

"Ugh...what is wrong with me?" he sighed, sitting in the clearing where he had found her...

_Kikyo..._

Sighing, he buried his head in his arms. After a minute, he stood up, his eyes filled with new determination. Kikyo was nothing..."their relationship" was nothing...

it was time to move on.

* * *

"Your parents...is that what you were dreaming about?" Kabuto said silkily. 

Kikyo winced. She was...that dream was her first crescent moon...her first time to transform and kill...her first time to realize she was a monster. At her second moon she had met Orochimaru and Kabuto, who introduced to her the purple "cure". The liquid was the juice squeezed from a special flower that Orochimaru had discovered and grown for his group of warrior half-demons. In exchange for the liquid she agreed to join the group and become Orochimaru's servant.

"We're almost at Konoha...are you ready, Kikyo?" Kabuto drew a kunai and ducked behind a tree.

Kikyo flexed her claws and slowly became invisible until only her eyes remained, staring creepily at him. "Yes, Kabuto. I will not fail." Her red eyes narrowed and they, too, disappeared.

A while later, she materialized inside Sasuke's apartment. It was night, around 12:00. Kikyo sighed. She was lucky; Sasuke was usually asleep by this time. The sound of the door opening startled her, and her wings brushed the table as she shot out her claws...

and froze.

"Shhhh..." it was Kabuto. Relaxing, she withdrew her arm and turned back around, taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

* * *

_"Kikyo?" his voice resounded painfully in his head. He suddenly became aware of a kunai pressing painfully at his neck...it was Kabuto._

_He looked up and saw Kikyo holding a bow...pointed at him. _

_"Don't move..." her voice was quiet but hard and decided. _

"AH!" he sat up on his bed. It was just a dream...

* * *

Meanwhile, Kikyo and Kabuto were right outside his door, readying themselves for their attack. Kikyo clenched her fist and then opened it, a shimmering cloud of dust weaving through her fingers. It took the shape of a bow and arrow and hardened. Kabuto watched as Kikyo took the arrow and strung it on the bow. 

"Are you ready?" Kikyo flexed her fingers. Kabuto nodded. She gestured quickly and the door blew open.

* * *

"Kikyo...even in my dreams you still haunt me..." Sasuke fell back on his bed. 

Then...

The next series of events happened so quickly, Sasuke didn't even have time to blink. Just after he realized two people were in his room, his dream became reality.

"Don't move." Kikyo stood before him, her bowstring aimed at him.

Sasuke stared, speechless and unable to move as Kabuto hit him hard and fainted. Kikyo raised her hands and netting shot out of them, eveloping Sasuke tightly. She raised one hand higher and the ball (Sasuke) levitated before them.

Kabuto smiled. "Good. Now to go back and deliver this to Lord Orochimaru..."

* * *

DIIIIINNNNGGG! 

"Ugh...who is it?" Naruto stumbled sleepily to the door. He opened it, and squinted at the girl in front of him.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Huh...zzz...huh...what-?" Naruto jolted awake. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I keep thinking...Sasuke and Kikyo..." Sakura sighed.

Naruto snapped to attention. "What about them?"

Sakura shrugged sadly. "I dunno...but Sasuke...I have a really bad feeling about him...like he's in danger."

Naruto laughed. "Sakura, it's 1:00 in the morning! You're just tired."

Sakura flinched. "No, I'm not! I really do have a bad feeling!"

Naruto relented and sighed. "All right. Let's go and check on him."

Ten minutes later, they were standing speechlessly in Sasuke's room. The windows were open, and the curtains blew into the night creepily. The sheets were messed up, and signs of another intruder in the room was evident.

"What happened?" Sakura gasped.

Naruto was speechless, but Sakura grew frantic. "Naruto! We have to go after them!"

Naruto stared. "Wait...look..." he picked up a piece of cloth. "Kikyo..."

"We...have to go after them...there's no one else..." Sakura said, her voice breaking.

Naruto's eyes hardened and his mouth tightened grimly. "Then let's go."

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Not good? REVIEW PLEASE! **


	13. Kikyo's Transformation

**Here's the 13th chapter! **

**Has the storyline been slow lately? Sorry... . I'm trying to come up with new ideas. **

**OK then...enjoy plz! **

**Review if you have any comments or suggestions!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

**

"Kikyo...you are sure about this, correct?" Kabuto smirked nastily.

Kikyo didn't even flinch. "Lord Orochimaru is my lord now. Konoha is merely a disturbance."

Kabuto shrugged and quickened the pace. They were halfway back to Orochimaru's, and jumping from tree to tree was getting tiring. Meanwhile, wrapped inside the floating cacoon, Sasuke heard Kikyo's calm reply. Against his will, he felt a sharp pang in his heart.

_"Sasuke...I love you..."_

The memory of that day flashed in his mind. Shutting his eyes tightly, Sasuke tried to push the memory away.

_Kikyo...I...I still love you.

* * *

_

"Look! Fresh footprints...they've been through here before." Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura nodded. Turning around, she looked back at Konoha one last time. Then getting ready to go, she suddenly noticed a green liquid on the gournd. Memory stuck her.

_Kikyo's weird blood when she got hurt during the fight with Krad!_

"Naruto!" Sakura bent down and examined the liquid.

"What is that?" Naruto knelt down next to her.

Sakura felt a thud in her chest. "It's Kikyo's blood...she's hurt."

* * *

"Ow..." Kikyo bit her lip. 

"Something wrong?" Kabuto asked smoothly.

Kikyo shook her head quickly. The truth was, she was not one of Orochimaru's warriors any longer. The mark of her slavery on her arm was gone. The night before, Kikyo had ripped her skin off and healed it. Today, the wound still had not completely healed. For now, she would have to trick Kabuto until she though of a plan to save Sasuke.

Suddenly, she froze. "Kabuto!"

He looked at her. "What?"

"We've got company...they're not very near us, but they're still tracking..." Kikyo tried to see who they were with her abilities.

"Who are they?" Kabuto drew his kunai.

"Put that away...we won't need it. They're far behind. I can't tell who they are..." Kikyo lied and increased her speed. Inwardly, her thoughts raced around her mind rapidly.

_Sakura and Naruto! What are they thinking? They could get killed! _

Meanwhile, inside the cacoon, Sasuke's thoughts were also racing_. Followers? Who...?

* * *

_

"Naruto...are you sure where we're going?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yes." Naruto answered, focusing on tracking Kikyo and Kabuto's traces. Still, his thoughts were restless.

He hadn't been as close to Kikyo as Sasuke and Sakura, but Kikyo was the only one who had ever actually really listened to him. Out of his trio of teammates, Kikyo was the only one who had the patience to answer his questions and not call him "stupid". And yet, she ended up as a traitor to Konoha and her friends.

To him, this was something he could barely comprehend.

* * *

"We're here." Kabuto slowed down. 

Kikyo's heart thudded quickly as she tried hard to remain calm. The crescent moon was coming; that was her last chance to trap Orochimaru and Kikyo. She couldn't kill them; she had taken the shot. After trapping them, she would probably just transport Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to Konoha. She would live in the forest near Orochimaru's, making sure he remained trapped forever. Quietly debating about her pathetic plan, a sudden thought startled her.

_Sasuke wouldn't be with her. He would be gone. Forever..._

She cursed inwardly for even thinking such a thought, and followed Kabuto into the building.

The long narrow hallway was dimly lit, and the darkness looked empty. Still, Kikyo knew that it was chock-full of traps and poisons-she had placed them there herself.

"Kikyo...Kabuto. I've waited a long time." Orochimaru's voice slid coldy through the darkness.

Kikyo and Kabuto immediately kneeled.

"Get up." Orochimaru stepped out, smiling silkily. He walked to the levitating ball that was Sasuke, and stroked it fondly. "Thank you."

Kikyo was about to hand Sasuke to him when the dark clouds outside parted.

The crescent moon...

* * *

"Naruto! Hurry up! We're almost there!" Sakura yelled breathlessly as she avoided the hanging branches of the trees above. 

Naruto panted heavily as they raced toward the building where Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kikyo were.

A **transforming **Kikyo...

* * *

"Unh!" Kikyo groaned as she fell to the ground. 

_What's happening? My transformation isn't supposed to hurt because I had taken a shot..._

_Unless the shot didn't work! _

"AGH!" Kikyo screamed as she was picked up by an invisible force and thrown outside into the moonlight.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? She's already taken the shot! What's going on?" he demanded angrily. Kabuto backed away from Kikyo, his eyes riveted on the sight.

Kikyo rose into the air, two wings blooming from her back that showered everyone with black and red feathers. Her shriek pierced the air as her fangs lengthened and her claws grew longer.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto quickly said, looking to him for further orders. Orochimaru had to retreat...in her uncontrollable demon form, Kikyo was nothing but a blood-thirsty killing machine.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. _What was happening? Kikyo had been given a shot...the shot was supposed to work every time..._

_Maybe the shot was just malfunctioning..._

"Stay here." Orochimaru commanded, placing his faith on the shot.

In the air, Kikyo struggled to control herself as she cursed inwardly. She had forgotten that the shot needed Orochimaru's mark of slavery to work! She had ripped it off the day before...the only thing she could do now was to hope that she would be able to control herself...

* * *

"Naruto! Do you hear that? That scream...it sounded like Kikyo!" Sakura paused. 

Naruto's heart quickened as another shriek pierced the air

_What was going on?

* * *

_

Kikyo felt herself weakening; the demon side was taking over. Convulsing, she fell to the ground. Once she gave up, she would kill everyone in sight.

"Sasuke..." she gasped. She could at least set him free and let him run...maybe he could escape her range.

Weakly raising a hand, Kikyo pointd to Sasuke. Flicking her finger, the threads that bound Sasuke tightly together unraveled. Sasuke stared at Kikyo in disbelief.

"Go...please." Kikyo choked out, her eyes quickly turning from brown to red. Screaming as she finally relinquished herself to her curse, she threw back her head into the sky.

**_KILL..._ **

_

* * *

_

And so Kikyo's true form is revealed!

Reviews please!


	14. Naruto's Sacrifice

**Hey! This is the 14th chapter! **

**If you're a Naruto fan, I'm sorry for this chapter... . **

**So...hope you like it! Reviews please!**

**_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

**

Many years ago, the most strongly enforced law was broken...

A human woman fell in love with a demon.

She carried the demon's child, receiving many daggers of hate from her family that had separated itself from her. She did not care; she was completely in love with the demon, who loved her back dearly. Yet when their child was born, a great curse was placed on the village for one of it's residents breaking the law.

In that single year, more people were killed than a whole century later...

With one flick of the child's finger, people fell to the ground, mutilated.

WIth one laugh from the child, whole villages were destroyed in a second.

Fearing for their safety as well as others, the demon moved them to an abandoned cave far away. The process took a long time; the demon had lost all his powers in punishment for betrothing a human.

And yet, they were completely happy despite the constant loneliness of being alone.

Then...the child turned four.

Then...the crescent moon came.

Every year, the family had sent an monthly letter to the village. Strangely, no one from the village ever heard from the lonely family again since the child's 4th birthday. Then, word came from a traveling trader that had accidentally stumbled into the cave.

The parents had been twisted in the most gruesome form. Blood covered the wall, and traces of the killer were gone. The child had disappeared...it is rumored that even today, the accursed child takes the form of a monster every crescent moon...

...that child...

That child was Kikyo...

* * *

"Agh!" Kikyo groaned, throwing up on the ground. 

Sasuke stared. This wasn't Kikyo...?

_Go...please..._

He flinched as a quiet thought trickled through his mind. Indecisive, he remained rooted to his position; hesitant to leave Kikyo.

_Please...for me..._

"Get him!" Orochimaru snapped angrily.

Before Kabuto could make a move, Sasuke made up his mind. Leaping into the air, he ran as fast he could away from there.

"Wait."

Kikyo's voice startled Kabuto, making him freeze. Her sound was no longer soft and quiet; now it was hard and cruel. She smiled disarmingly, and Kabuto felt a shudder course through him.

"Let's have some fun." she grinned, her fangs making him wince.

Orochimaru remained silent. This form of Kikyo was completely unpredictable...and dangerous. One wrong word and he would die. Not moving, he ran over and possiblities of escape in his head. Kikyo would most likely kill Kabuto, and then turn to him.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Kikyo's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared at Kabuto, who shuddered and looked away.

"Fine." Kikyo smirked and flicked her finger at him carelessly.

With one flick of a finger, Kabuto was torn to shreds.

With one flick of a finger, his blood was sprayed into the air like a grotesque waterfall...

Orochimaru's heart thudded quickly. It was his turn...

...but then he got his chance to save himself...

"Kikyo! Why did you do that?" Sakura screamed as she ran into the clearing. Acting swiftly, Orochimaru grabbed her and ran, leaving behind Naruto to distract Kikyo.

He smirked smugly. The loss of Kabuto was heavy, yes, but...not anymore. He could still get that Uchiha boy. This Sakura girl...he smiled nastily at her frightened eyes. This Sakura girl would be bait.

* * *

Naruto watched, eyes bulging as he was completely entranced into Kikyo's eyes. 

"Kikyo..." he whispered, trying to break free of her stare. Then, suddenly throwing a kunai knife to divert her attention, he ran to his right, avoiding her narrowed eyes.

"Naru...Naruto." Kikyo's voice suddenly changed and she fell to the ground. "Run...please. Get...away..."

Naruto froze, looking at her. His heart pumping, he whispered,

"Kikyo...He still loves you. Go to him."

Kikyo cried, her fingers curling into fists. "I...can't...control. Run...now...before I-"

Naruto didn't move. He knew that just like he had the Kyuubi within him, Kikyo had two sides of her soul.

"Go to him! Don't you still love him too? He's sad...don't hurt him twice, Kikyo..."

Kikyo began to cry, trying desperately not to let her curse take over and ram her claws into Naruto's body. It started to rain, the sky leaking huge drops of rain down below that mixed with Kikyo's tears.

_Naruto...I can't control myself...go away. Run. I don't want to hurt you...please..._

Naruto heard the soft whispering in his mind, but he still remained immobile. Sakura and Sasuke had been so close to Kikyo...he couldn't just throw them all aside.

"Sakura...isn't she your best friend? Why? Why don't you just tell them that you love them?"

Kikyo's tears streamed even harder. Then...her curse took over...and she lunged at Naruto. Rain enveloped them both as she whispered, "I'm so sorry..." Naruto, despite his stomach being pierced through, smiled gently at her. With one look, he forgave her for everything she had done. "Go to them, Kikyo..."

With that...

Naruto, the person who had tried so hard for his friends, who had understood Kikyo's feelings, who had stayed even at his own risk...

was gone.

* * *

**I warned you! Sorry...but I thought that this story needed a bit more sadness to it. **

**So...what do you think? Review please!**


	15. The Final Battle

**15th chapter time...It's not the end of the story though. Right now I'm trying to think of an epilogue...it's not going so well though. If you have suggestions, plz tell me!**

**Ok...about Naruto dying...sorry about that. I didn't want my story to end up one of those stories where no "good" character dies. So...there went Naruto. Sorry. Really. I've thought it through, and I have decided that he's dead, and he's gonna stay dead. Sorry. **

**But...it might please some of you out there that this story is going to end "happily ever after"...I finally decided it has enough sadness out there with Naruto dying and everything, so...it's for certain that this story is going to end "happily ever after" if it'll assure some of you. **

**So anyway...**

**ENJOY!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

"Help!" Sakura tried to scream despite the fact that Orchimaru's grip over her mouth was suffocating. Sakura angrily tried to twist out of his grasp, but had no avail. 

_What was Orochimaru planning to do with her?_

Orochimaru's cold voice interrupted her thoughts. "You'll make the most effective bait..."

Sakura's heart ran cold. Orochimaru was planning to use her to capture Sasuke and Kikyo! She squirmed fiercely, desperately hoping for Naruto to come after he had talked to Kikyo.

* * *

The very Naruto that Sakura was thinking about now lay at the floor beside the tree, eyes closed and body cold. Several feet away, Kikyo was crying silently, trying desperately to heal Naruto. 

But he was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke had stopped to rest. Unknowingly he had paused right next to Orochimaru and a squirming Sakura... 

His thoughts immediately went to Kikyo. He sighed involunatarily.

_I should have stayed...now what do I do? _

A sudden voice startled him from his thoughts. "Sasuke." Orochimaru stepped out from the gloom, pushing a crying Sakura toward Sasuke.

Sasuke stood, glaring fiercely.

_What did Orochimaru want now?_

_

* * *

_

Kikyo was finished shedding her tears. Naruto's final wish was for her to find Sakura and Sasuke, and she planned to fulfill it. She stood up slowly, and with breathtaking speed, she flew toward where Sasuke and Orochimaru now stood.

"Orochimaru...stop it." Kikyo stood behind him, startling them all.

Orochimaru turned around, seeing Kikyo looming over him, eyes gleaming. His temper finally snapped. "Kikyo...I trusted you! You were my best servant, and yet now you turn traitor once again, even after I offered you a second chance!"

Kikyo stared at him, seeing for the first time what he really was: a cruel lord that twisted everyone's lives for his own benefit. "No...I trusted you. I served you for so many years, and yet even now here you stand, angry at me and blaming me for everything. I...I'm no longer yours to command."

Sasuke felt a warm emotion spreading all through his soul at her words, and he smiled for the first time in weeks. Sakura looked at his happy face, and Kikyo's relieved emotions, and felt herself going limp with relief.

Smirking Orochimaru hissed, and went into a half-crouch, preparing for a battle. Kikyo allowed her demon senses to focus in on him, and felt a sudden shudder of repressed excitement. Nearby, Sasuke had backed away with Sakura, eying the two enemies closely.

With a snarl, Orochimaru's long tongue snaked out with alarming speed, and slammed Kikyo into a huge sycamore. His hands quickly formed various jutsus, but yet when he released a massive boulder from the earth, Kikyo had disappeared. A second later, she materialized behind Orochimaru, holding a glistening bow pointed at him. The force of her released arrow was so great that Orochimaru was propelled backwards into the very same sycamore that Kikyo had been slammed against.

Sasuke and Sakura watched as the battle resumed with breathtaking speed and accuracy.

Then...then, the whole entire match went wrong.

* * *

"Lord Hokage! They are nowhere to be found! I've looked everywhere. Where could that pesky brat be now?" Itachi barged into the room angrily. 

Even though he did not show it, Lord Hokage was deeply alarmed. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had disappeared that night, and Kikyo had broken out of her prison.

Sighing, the Hokage released a puff of smoke. _What was going on?_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke barely had time to blink as a huge boulder was pushed his way. He just managed to register Kikyo's scream of "NO!" before he was aware of a crumpled, heaving figure in front of him.

Kikyo had been taken off-guard by Orochimaru's sudden change of target. As soon as she saw the boulder that was meant for Sasuke, she ran in front of him, shielding him from danger.

"Kikyo!" Sasuke instantly knelt down, his arms involuntarily going to her.

Kikyo flinched at his touch, and struggled up. Blood dripped from her mouth as she spun backwards to face Orochimaru; and thrust her palms at her startled opponent. A huge icicle seemed to grow out of her glowing palms, and flew at Orochimaru, pinning him to the tree. Blood flew out of Orochimaru's mouth and wound. The icicle had pierced both him and the sycamore trunk straight through.

Gasping for air, Kikyo collapsed wearily to the ground.

Orochimaru, seeing Kikyo was off-guard, pulled the icicle out of him, blood gushing from the wound. Pulling it above him, he struck down...on Sasuke...

"His blood, I have it!" whispered Orochimaru, kneeling beside the groaning Sasuke.

The sight of Sasuke bleeding on the ground with Orochimaru kneeling beside him burned into Kikyo's memory. Her heart froze, and her breath came in ragged breaths Crying softly, she collapsed to the ground.

Sakura, however, did the opposite. Screaming, she launched herself at Orochimaru, losing her mind as anger propelled her forward.

_So much pain...all caused by him..._

_So much death...all caused by him..._

_SO MUCH THINGS RUINED...ALL CAUSED BY HIM!_

She screamed in exertion as she thrust her kunai deep into Orochimaru's back. He grimaced in pain, but flung her aside and continued his evil work.

Kikyo stared through her tears disbelievingly. Acting on her instincts, she twisted her hands rapidly into complex signs while her lips fluttered with the speed of whispered spells. A long curving sword appeared suddenly in her hand. Grunting in pain, she struggled up and swung.

With one swipe, Orochimaru's head flew into the bushes, his eyes aghast in fear.

Wih one swipe, all their troubles were finished...

**Or were they...?**

* * *

A head began to take form on Orochimaru's shoulder as Kikyo panted heavily. Cracking his shoulder, Orochimaru smirked and turned back to Sasuke. 

"No..." Kikyo gasped as she struggled up. "Please, don't..."

Orochimaru smirked again and smiled sarcastically. "The best half-demon...betraying her master...heh. You brought this on yourself, Kikyo. If you had just brought this worthless boy the first time I asked you, it would have been fine. But you didn't." He shrugged. "Fine. I also gave you a second chance...no one but you ever had a second chance. But you still betrayed me."

Kikyo groaned as she leaned against a trunk for support. Sakura lay unconcious in the bushes. Naruto...Naruto was gone...

What was she going to do now?

* * *

Lord Hokage strode briskly out of his office, taking his time to blow a few puffs of smoke. His face remained calm, but inwardly he was worried. 

"Lord Hokage! We've sent dispatchers to track them." Iruka appeared before him, bowing his head respectfully.

"Good. They couldn't have gone far." the Hokage glanced out the window. Somehow, he kept having a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen...

* * *

Kikyo gasped painfully as she was drained of strength and sunk to the ground. 

Sasuke struggled upwards, much to the disbelief of Orochimaru. He had to do something...he clasped his kunai tightly and thrust upwards...

Meanwhile, Kikyo felt the silver kunai that Sasuke had given her.

_Sasuke..._

She focused all her willpower and concentrated. She whispered a few spells, and lightning danced around her hands, channeling into the silver kunai. Grunting softly as she clambered upwards, she stumbled toward Orochimaru, and struck...

Sasuke and Kikyo's attacks landed at the same time. A huge blast of light blinded them for a second, but then disappeared. Sasuke caught Kikyo, who had fainted from pouring all her energy into the attack. Nearby, Orochimaru's body had burst, leaving blood spattered everywhere. Sakura groaned, coming to conciousness.

It was over...

* * *

**Right! The story's almost over...but next is the epilogue! This isn't the ending, so stay tuned!**

**Reviews!**


	16. Epilogue

**Hey! Here's the Epilogue!**

* * *

Bright lights blinded her at first when she opened her eyes. Kikyo felt a tube under her nose, and she raised her hand to rip it off. 

A cold hand grasped hers. Kikyo peered groggily at the person, and she froze.

Sasuke's grip tightened. "You're in the hospital."

Kikyo yanked her hand away and pulled off the tube. "I'm fine."

Sasuke sighed. "You lost a lot of your...different, um...green...blood. The doctors didn't give you any transfusions because they didn't know what kind of...um, liquid...that it was..."

Kikyo smiled despite herself at his unsureness and hesitation. She sat up, her head pounding painfully. "It's all right. I'm fine."

Sasuke'e eyes looked pained, but he didn't reply. Kikyo looked up at his face for the first time in weeks, and saw the same boy she had fallen in love with behind all the guarded emotions.

"I...I have to go speak with Lord Hokage." Kikyo muttered, and brushed past him. She paused at the door, and looked at him once more time. "I...I'm sorry, Sasuke. I really am." After whispering these last words, she turned back around and strode out the door.

* * *

"So...he is gone, then?" Lord Hokage questioned Kikyo. 

She nodded, staring down at the glass table. The Hokage's office was suffocatingly warm, and she wanted to say her thoughts quickly.

"Um..." Kikyo cleared her throat nervously. "I...I need to go back...There are other half-demons like me. They need...to be...taken care of." her jaw tightened momentarily. "And...Orochimaru's possessions need to be disposed of properly."

The Hokage nodded.

Kikyo looked up at him briefly. "Thank you for your hospitality."

The Hokage saw her hidden pain, but his expression remained unreadable. "You're welcome, Kikyo. Come back anytime."

Kikyo nodded, and looking at the floor, she walked quickly out the door.

* * *

Sakura sat on the wooden bench in the market silently. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. Naruto...he was gone. The one who killed him was Kikyo. Why? How had things ended up so complicated? 

Thoughts were revolving withing her head violently when a shadow fell over her. Sakura looked up quickly. Kikyo stood over her, pale and undecided.

"Kikyo? Are you all right? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

Kikyo shrugged. "I ran away...but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Sakura's expression became confused. "What? What's wrong?"

Kikyo sighed and looked at her. "I...I'm going back. I need to take care of various buisnesses. I don't...I don't think I'll be back..."

Sakura wanted to protest, but knew that it would just make things worse. "Sasuke...does he know?"

Kikyo flinched visibly. "Um...not yet. That's where I need to ask you a favor."

"What?"

"Um...do you think you could ask Sasuke to...um...to meet me at the clearing where he found me?"

Sakura's heart throbbed. "Yeah...sure."

Kikyo nodded. "Thanks..." She turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura called.

Kikyo turned around.

"Um...hey, Kikyo...Sasuke...he...he loves you, you know..." Sakura whispered.

Kikyo nodded. "I know..." She said this softly, and disappeared.

Sakura silently watched her shimmer away into thin air, wondering if the conversation had really happened.

* * *

"Sasuke." 

He froze behind the tree, his heart beating rapidly. Kikyo's voice...he had craved it so badly so that when he finally heard it, he was frozen.

He struggled to control himself. "Kikyo..."

Kikyo smiled sadly, fingering the silver knife Sasuke had given her.

"What do you need?" Sasuke asked abruptly, striding over to her.

Kikyo's face contorted in pain. "Um...I..."

"What?" Sasuke pressed on. He was angry, sad, and happy at the same time to be talking to her again.

"I'm...I'm going back. Um...I don't think I'll be back to Konoha..." Kikyo broke off at the look on Sasuke's face. "No, Sasuke, I...I love you. I really do." she whispered. "I just can't endanger you or Sakura anymore. Especially...especially when I lost control...Naruto-" she stopped as tears ran down her cheeks.

Sasuke stared. "No, no! Kikyo, Naruto stayed because he wanted to. You know that. It's not your fault."

Kikyo tried desperately to gather herself together. "Um...Sasuke...I...I've thought about you and me...for a long time. And, I think..." she put the knife into Sasuke's hands. "I think you should have this back."

Sasuke became speechless. He stared at the knife and Kikyo's face, not wanting to believe that this nightmare was real.

Kikyo cleared her throat. "Um...right. I...I'll go now..." she mumbled pathetically and turned around to leave. Crying silent tears, Kikyo nearly reached the end of the clearing when two arms slipped around her waist.

"No. I was too late last time. This time..." Sasuke's voice in her ear hesitated. "This time, I'm not going to let you go."

Kikyo turned around, disbelief printed all over her face. Sasuke allowed himself a faint smile, and then leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

**And so the story ends! Wow...it's finished. **

**I'd like to thank some people now: **

**Rinku for editing my rough drafts and pushing me along while I threw a tantrum. (haha)**

**Jennifer for helping me get used to this system.**

**Leah for helping me edit my awful typing...**

**Corey for all that Naruto stuff...**

**Kevin for the ideas on parts of the story, and for giving me an idea that just MIGHT become a future fanfic...**

**AND...**

**Everyone who helped and reviewed my story! After about 2 years, it's finished!**

**Bye!**


End file.
